The overall purpose of the Animal Models Core (Core D) is to facilitate the accomplishment of the translational research goals and objectives of the SPORE by providing investigators with assistance in the design and generation of transgenic and knockout/knockin mouse strains, a centralized repository for these mouse strains, and material of common interest, such as dissected tissues, DNA, RNA, or protein extracts from these mouse strains. The specific aims of the Animal Models Core are to: 1. Generate and provide transgenic and knockout/knockin mouse strains as needed by SPORE investigators. 2. Serve as a centralized repository and breeding service for mouse strains used by SPORE investigators. 3. Provide SPORE laboratories with dissected tissues, DNA, RNA, and proteins from the mouse mutants utilized by the investigators. With the recent establishment of a standardized preclinical trial protocol developed by our Core and based on phase II and III patient clinical trials, we anticipate further increased use of our Core by members of our SPORE.